warframefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Ropaloulista
El Ropalolyst es un gigantesco jefe Consciente con forma de pájaro capaz volador. Se puede encontrar en la Ciudad de gas Corpus remasterizado en su propio nodo de Asesinato en Júpiter, lo que requiere que los jugadores hayan completado el Prólogo de quimera para combatirlo. Fue enviado por los Conscientes para asegurarse de que Alad V no cruzara su "sociedad", para su disgusto. Historia General While referred to by the developers of the game as Flying Eidolon, no such in-game material refers Ropalolyst as one, leaving the Sentient's classification unknown. La máscara de Revenant Although perhaps not the same Ropalolyst, a spectral silhouette of the same Sentient breed can be seen briefly emerging from Gara Toht Lake in the Las llanuras de Eidolon. Nakak explains that a Warframe served as a Warden to keep the sealed Eidolon at bay, until one day he foolishly tried to make contact with the Sentient. Realizing the Sentient was using him as a means to reform itself, the Warden cast himself into the lake. The time spent as an "anchor" to the Sentient would infuse the Warden with its eldritch energies, transforming him into the Revenant. Whether this is the same or different Ropalolyst with the one found on Jupiter remains unknown. El acuerdo Joviano After the Conscientes tricked Alad V into forming an unwitting partnership, the Ropalolyst was stationed on his Gas City in Jupiter, threatening to destroy his city if he does not comply to create Amalgamas for the Sentients. During the battle with the Ropalolyst, Natah calls it her "other flesh" and tells the Tenno that its sacrifice will make way for the Amalgamas to live. Meanwhile, Alad V actively encourages and even expresses gratitude to the Tenno as they fight. Comportamiento Outside of its assassination node, the Ropalolyst can occasionally be seen outdoors, causing destruction to the city and leaving debris in its wake before flying off. The Ropalolyst cannot be attacked during this state. During the assassination mission, the Ropalolyst is capable of flight. When grounded, it can walk on its blade-like "wings". It uses a variety of energy-based projectiles, and can even grab the Tenno with its claws. *'Lasers:' While hovering, thin lasers are fired from both of its claws which deals massive damage, enough to take down the strongest tank build within few shots. Dodge at all costs. *'Nullifying Scream:' When a Tenno in Operator form performs a Void Dash, the Ropalolyst screams, forcing them back into their Warframe and nullyfing all Warframe abilities as well as temporarily preventing their use. *'Electric Stream:' When a Tenno tries to climb one of the ziplines leading to the capacitor towers, the Ropalolyst teleports to the platform and surges a chain between two of the ziplines that flow down, knocking the Tenno off if hit. *'Giant Laser:' When a Tenno is on the platform next to the capacitor towers, the Ropalolyst brings the tip of its wings together and fires a massive, continuous laser that deals heavy continuous damage. *'Seeking Missiles:' After being grounded for the first time, the Ropalolyst fires a series of projectile missiles with a slight homing ability. *'Grab:' While grounded, the Ropalolyst grabs the Tenno with its claws, disabling all their movement and abilities while they are held. The Tenno will gradually lose health while in the Ropalolyst's grip until they are released. They can escape the grab temporarily by entering Operador mode. Estrategia Fase 1 The Ropalolyst engages the Tenno while hovering in the air. There are three capacitor towers surrounding the main platform. Approach one of the towers, taking care to avoid the Electric Stream, and wait until the Ropalolyst fires its Giant Laser, luring it to hit the tower and supercharging it. The Tenno must deplete the Ropalolyst's Escudos using damage via Operador's Rayo del Vacío. Once its Escudos are depleted, the Tenno can approach the Ropalolyst using their Warframe, giving the option to board it. While boarded, the Tenno can steer the Ropalolyst and ram it into the supercharged tower, knocking it back onto the main platform and grounding it. If the Tenno takes too long to steer it, they will automatically be knocked off and the Ropalolyst will regenerate its Escudos. Fase 2 Grounded, the Ropalolyst will stomp around using its blade-like wings and use its Seeking Missiles and Grab and is reinforced by a small group of Amalgamas. The two Ropalolyst Synovia on its hind legs become vulnerable, destroying one of them will temporarily stun it, allowing it to be vulnerable to the Terren Charger, a massive laser that is activated by a terminal on the main platform. If the Tenno take too long to activate the laser, any destroyed Synovia will fully regenerate. Fase 3 Once injured by the Terren Charger, the Ropalolyst will resume flight. Simply repeat the above steps two more times until it dies. On the third grounding, Battalistas y Conculistas will appear instead of Amalgamas, and the Ropalolyst's entire body becomes vulnerable to damage. Activating the Terren Charger for the third and final time will obliterate the Ropalolyst, causing the main platform to collapse. The Tenno lands on part of the destroyed wreckage ready for extraction, as the Ropalolyst's corpse remains on the main platform while engulfed in flames. Resumen *'Fase 1:' Maneuver toward one of the capacitor towers, lure Giant Laser onto the tower, deplete Ropalolyst's Escudos with Operador Rayo del Vacío, mount Ropalolyst using Warframe, and steer Ropalolyst onto the supercharged tower. *'Fase 2:' Destroy Synovia with gunfire, activate Terren Charger terminal. *'Fase 3:' Repeat above two more times until it is defeated. On the final grounding, its entire body is vulnerable. Curiosidades *It was first introduced in Devstream 100, under the name Fly-dolon, and was supposed to be encountered on Las llanuras de Eidolon. **For this reason, many people believe that the Ropalolyst should be considered an Eidolon. However there are a couple of clues, such as the appearance of multiple Ropalolysts in The New War trailer, the lack of the "Eidolon" name while it is fought, and the lack of spectral characteristics, which might indicate that it is incorrect. **Interestingly, the battle against the Ropalolyst is somewhat similar to that against an Eidolon, as players have to use their Operador's Rayo del Vacío to deplete its Escudo first, before they can harm its two Synovia weak points with conventional weapons. *Despite Nakak claiming Revenant's power would be needed to combat the spectral Ropalolyst that appears during the La máscara de Revenant, the Warframe has no bearing on the actual Ropalolyst fight. *''Ropalo'' is Ancient Greek for "bludgeon". This may refer to the Ropalolyst's blunt limbs. **It could however also refer to Ropalidia, a genus of paper wasps, or Rhopalocera, which refer to butterflies, both alluding to the Sentient's ability to fly. *Along with the planet Alad V Mutalítico y Golem Jordas on Eris, the Ropalolyst is among the only four bosses to share a planet, while not containing a shared node (in the case of Capitán Vor y el Teniente Lech Kril). The Ropalolyst shares Jupiter with Alad V, accessible to any player who has reached his node and completed the Chimera Prologue quest. *The Ropalolyst is the first Sentient boss occupying its own node. **Ropalolyst is also the first non-Recorrido libre boss that requires power to defeat. *The head of the Ropalolyst bears a striking resemblance to Harrow's helmets. Historial de actualizaciones *Fixed the Ropalolyst fight breaking if the player flies it into the underside of the center platform. You will now be forcibly dismounted off the bucking bronco. *Fixed a Host migration during the ground stage causing the weak links to be indestructible when fight the Ropalolyst. *Fixed Host/Clients becoming stuck with a black screen after falling off of level during the Ropalolyst fight. *F﻿ixes towards cases of the Ropalolyst not firing its b﻿eam. *Fixed the Ropalolyst walking around in circles after landing due to being affected by Magus Lockdown! HUGE appreciation to all the Tenno who provided detailed repro steps, and shoutout to hix3r for a top tier post + many Partners for attempting to reproduce! *Fixed cases of Operator falling into a teleport volume twice before being placed safely in the middle platform during the Ropalolyst fight. *Fixed the Ropalolyst turning itself upside down for no advantageable reason at all. *Fixed tower collision volumes not being disabled for Clients in the Ropalolyst fight. *Fixes towards the Ropalolyst walking around in circles after landing. *Fixed the Ropalolyst going invisible if it nullifies while holding an Operator. *Fixed the ‘friendly through wall’ FX being applied to the Ropalolyst, making it difficult to see when attempting to shoot at it. *Further fixes towards the Ropalolyst getting stuck in its blocking animation. *Fixed Clients being left behind in the Ropalolyst fighting area as everyone else is teleported to the extraction tile after defeating the Ropalolyst. *Fixes towards the Ropalolyst walking around in circles after landing. *Further fixes towards your Warframe teleporting to last Operator position when falling out of the map during the Ropalolyst fight which resulted in a constant fade-in/fade-out black screen. We are working on an additional fix that we aim to ship tomorrow. *You can now access Chat while being held by the Ropalolyst. Whether you want to say 'IT GOT ME, IT GOT ME' is up to you. *Further fixes towar﻿ds infinite falling in the Ropalolyst fight. *Fixed inability to fight the Ropalolyst if you Operator Void Dashed right after initiating the elevator, which placed you back in the elevator with the Rolalolyst outside flapping around in its lonesome. *Fixed being stuck in a fade-in/fade-out black screen when Transferring to Operator when your Warframe enters a teleport volume (falling off the edge) in the Ropalolyst fight. *Fixed getting grabbed by the Ropalolyst while in Operator mode or if the Ropalolyst dies while holding you resulting in a forced stand still state. *Fixed Inaros’ Devour FX persisting on the Ropalolyst if cast by a Spectrolyst. *Fixed Ropalolyst being shy and hidden sometimes, as players travelled towards the final showdown room.﻿﻿ *Fixed players getting stuck in an infinite falling loop during the Ropalolyst fight. *Fixed cases of the Ropalolyst being unable to fly. *Fixed the Ropalolyst continuing to navigate towards towers it has already been...deceived by. *Fixed random foot popping animations on the Ropalolyst. *Fixed ability to infinitely spawn Amalgamas during the Ropalolyst fight. *Fixed digital Lotus transmissions playing for Clients in the Ropalolyst fight. *Fixed some FX lingering for Clients, and others not being visible. *Fixed Ropalolyst whooshing sounds not playing when ‘riding the bull’. *Fixed a script error when falling off a platform in the Ropalolyst fight. *Made adjustments to the ziplines and platforms in the end area of the Ropalolyst fight. *Ropalolyst will now attempt to kick you off if you choose to ‘ride the bull’ for more than 30 seconds. *Fixed inability to proceed in the Ropalolyst boss fight if the Client player has died. *Fixed capacitor tower replication issues for Clients in the Ropalolyst boss right room. *Fixes towards Ropalolyst getting stuck in the top of the capacitor towers. *Fixed certain Transmissions playing back to back instead of spaced out when playing the Ropalolyst Boss node when a Client joined a mission. *Introducido. }} en:Ropalolyst